Untouchable White
by BunnyMatsuyukiXirion
Summary: Matt dan Mello sama-sama menderita brother complex pada Near. Mereka berlomba satu sama lain hanya untuk melelehkan hati si putih, you-know-who… yang saya maksud bukan anjingnya Shinchan . Dan ada chapter khusus MxM-nya. UPDATE CHAPTER 4!
1. A Cake

**Summary:** Matt dan Mello sama-sama menderita brother complex pada near. Mereka berlomba satu sama lain hanya untuk melelehkan hati si putih (you-know-who… yang saya maksud bukan anjingnya Shinchan). Dan ada chapter khusus MxM-nya.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** MxM

MattxNear

MelloxNear (jika yang brother complex juga dimasukkan dalam pairing)

**UNTOUCHABLE WHITE: Chapter 1 –A Cake**

Terkadang ada saja orang yang tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan pada orang yang dikaguminya. Dan akulah salah satunya.

Entah karena tak berani, atau.. Karena dia yang kusukai (atau mungkin hanya ingin kulindungi) sudah divonis tak memiliki perasaan dan tak memiliki cinta.

Aku dikenal sebagai orang yang kasar dan mungkin akan ditertawai bila orang mengetahui aku menyukai seseorang.

Mungkin aku harus menyerah.. Namun semua pesonanya terus membuatku tak bisa melupakannya.

**Panti asuhan Whammy House, London-Inggris.**

Seorang remaja laki berumur 15 tahun mengendap-ngendap di dalam koridor. Rambut pirangnya bergerak ketika melangkahkan kaki. Tubuhnya identik dengan bau coklat.

Bukan karena ia adalah seorang pembuat coklat. Tapi karena ia selalu memakan coklat. Bahkan ia punya puluhan kotak coklat di kamarnya.

Remaja blonde itu mengendap-ngendap perlahan, agak sedikit merunduk. Menuju ruangan di ujung koridor.

"Mello, apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Mello langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, berbalik menuju arah datangnya suara. "Linda?" Mello melihat gadis kecil menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mello?" Linda mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A... Aku sedang..." Mello agak bingung menjawabnya. "..Mencari kelerengku yang jatuh!!" katanya, akhirnya ia menemukan alasan. Walaupun menurutnya tak masuk akal. Untuk apa ia mencari kelereng, bahkan seumur hidup pun Mello belum pernah memainkannya.

"Oh..." Linda nampaknya percaya, dasar anak lugu... "Semoga kelerengmu ketemu ya, Mello." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mello tanpa curiga.

Linda telah hilang dari pandangan. Mello selamat. "Fuuuhh~" Mello mengusap usap dadanya.

Mello kini berlari ke ujung koridor, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung menutup pintunya. Ia bersender di balik pintu, "untung saja tidak ketahuan... Sekarang aku harus cepat. Sebelum ada yang datang..."

Kurasa Mello punya rencana brilian. Apa yang dilakukannya ya??

**Pukul 11.30 malam, Whammy House.**

Mello kembali mengendap ngendap di koridor. Satu tangannya membawa kotak coklat kecil berhiaskan pita putih. Seluruh anak di panti kini sudah tidur, dan Mello yakin Linda tak akan memergokinya lagi.

Mello masuk ke salah satu kamar, lalu kembali lagi setelah menaruh kotak yang dibawanya di meja dalam kamar itu.

**Pukul 06.45 pagi, Whammy House.**

"Ngg.." Bocah lelaki terbangun dalam kamarnya. Walau umurnya kini baru genap 13 tahun, seluruh rambutnya sudah memutih seluruhnya. Mata birunya nampak bening seperti air. Kulitnya yang pucat membuat ia tampak seperti kekurangan pigmen.

Ia Menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur. Piyama putihnya yang terlalu besar sedikit menyentuh lantai.

Di sudut matanya ia melihat juntaian pita putih yang membalut kotak coklat.

Bocah albino itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kotak selebar buku itu. Tadi malam itu tidak ada di sana. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraihnya.

Di atas kotak itu ada amplop kecil, namun bocah itu tidak membukanya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan kotak yang kini ada di tangannya.

Ia membuka kotak itu. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat isinya. Ia segera meletakkan kotak itu dan mengambil surat yang tadi dijatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia membukanya, lalu membaca isinya. Tulisannya berantakan, tapi masih bisa terbaca dengan baik. Samar samar tercium aroma coklat dari kertas itu.

**"Selamat ulang tahun, Near.**

**-Mello-**

**p.s: Kau harus makan kuenya! Aku sudah susah payah mengelabui Linda untuk membuatnya."**

Near tertawa kecil. Ia menyimpan surat itu di dalam lacinya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil piring dan garpu.

**Whammy House, kamar Mello.**

Mello sedang menggigit coklat sembari duduk bersender di atas tempat tidurnya. Matt, teman sekamar Mello, seperti biasa sedang memainkan game portable sambil menghisap rokok di sofa.

Matt sedikit melirik Mello, "Mel, tanganmu kenapa?" ucap matt tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gamenya. "Itu luka bakar kan? Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Matt!" jawab Mello, ketus. "Ini akibat kelereng tahu!"

Yah... Mello memang tidak pandai mencari alasan.

**A Cake –END**


	2. A present

**Summary:** Matt dan Mello sama-sama menderita brother complex pada near. Mereka berlomba satu sama lain hanya untuk melelehkan hati si putih (you-know-who… yang saya maksud bukan anjingnya Shinchan). Dan ada chapter khusus MxM-nya.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** MxM

MattxNear

MelloxNear (jika yang brother complex juga dimasukkan dalam pairing)

**UNTOUCHABLE WHITE: Chapter 2 –A Present**

Kepulan asap rokok mengepul di atas ruangan. Bersatu dengan dari suara game portable. Seorang remaja berumur 15 duduk di bawah jendela kamarnya.

Ia telah merokok pada usia 9 tahun. Dengan google menggantung di lehernya. Rambut merahnya sedikit berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela.

"Ukh.. Game over lagi.." frustasi, Matt melempar game portablenya ke kasur. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Namun ia berhenti karena ia melihat bayangan putih melintas di sela pintu kamarnya.

"Near??" Matt membuka pintu dan menengok keluar. Ternyata benar, Near sedang berjalan di koridor, membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Near!" Matt mengejar Near, namun Near langsung berlari.

Matt sedikit kebingungan, tidak biasanya Near bersikap seperti itu. "Apa aku punya salah ya??" Matt sedikit menggaruk kepalanya.

Lagi lagi asap rokok dan bunyi game portable. Kini Matt duduk di bawah pohon willow besar di halaman belakang Whammy House.

"Hey, Matt!!"

"Apa, Mell?" Matt sudah tau itu Mello bahkan tanpa menengok dan melihat wajahnya.

Mello sedikit merengut, "berhenti memanggilku 'Mell'!! Terdengar seperti kau sedang memanggil anak anjing" ucapnya ketus. "Tinggalkan Mario Bross-mu dan cepat bantu aku bawa buku buku ini ke perpustakaan!" ucapnya lagi.

Kini baru Matt menoleh. Dilihatnya Mello membawa tumpukan buku tua di tangannya, bahkan buku buku itu sudah menutupi dagu Mello.

Matt sedikit tersenyum, "need a help, huh??" Matt berdiri dan menyimpan game portablenya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Lain kali mintalah dengan manis, mell!" ucapnya sembari mengambil buku buku dari tangan Mello.

"Hei! Kau tak perlu membawa semuanya, biar kubawa sebagian!" Mello mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tak usah. Ini pekerjaan laki laki" Ucap Matt sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mello.

"He, Hei!!! Bocah game! Apa maksudmu?! Kau ingin merasakan peluru bazooka mendarat di kepalamu??!"

"Hahaha.. Nampaknya tuan putri marah.."

"Hey! Matt, diam di tempat, atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!!!"

Near masuk lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tangannya masih membawa sesuatu. Bungkusan kain putih.

Near berjalan dan membuka kotak berwarna cokelat di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memasukkan bungkusan itu kedalamnya. Near diam menunduk. "L-sama.. Maafkan aku..."

Matt berjalan di koridor dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya dan Mello yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Matt memilih memutar ke bangunan barat daripada langsung ke utara. Ia memilih jalan yang lebih sepi.

Mello melihat Matt berbelok, "hei Matt, kau mau kemana?"

"Kau lurus saja. Disana ramai. Aku benci keramaian." Katanya sambil terus berjalan.

Mello tak berkata apapun dan langsung berjalan ke perpustakaan yang letaknya ada di bangunan utara.

Matt berjalan memutar melewati koridor asrama. Biasanya koridor itu kosong jika sedang jam bebas.

Matt berhenti, ia melihat Near keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa benda yang beberapa jam lalu dibawanya. Near berjalan terus, tanpa melihat Matt, walaupun sebenarnya mungkin ia menyadari kehadiran Matt.

"Dia kenapa sih? Sombong sekali hari ini.." ucap Matt pada diri sendiri sesaat setelah Near hilang dari pandangan.

Matt kembali berjalan, namun ia terhenti di depan kamar near. Ia merasakan begitu banyak magnet yang menariknya untuk masuk dan memeriksa--dan akhirnya Matt kalah dan memutuskan untuk masuk setelah ia menaruh tumpukan buku yang dibawanya di sisi koridor.

Matt membuka pintu dan masuk, lalu dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Begitu banyak mainan di lantai. Dadu-dadu berserakan dan kepingan puzzle bertumpuk di ujung ruangan.

Matt bingung untuk memulai. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia cari, sampai ia menemukan benda yang tak pernah dilihatnya di kamar Near.

Kotak cokelat berpita putih di atas meja. Entah kenapa kotak itu lebih mencerminkan Mello daripada Near. Bahkan aromanya pun seperti Mello.

Matt mendekat dan membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat bungkusan kain putih. Itu adalah barang yang dari tadi dibawa oleh near. Matt membuka bungkusan itu.

Sesaat Matt terdiam. "Near..." sekarang ia tahu kenapa Near begitu murung hari ini.

Mello berdiri terdiam di depan perpustakaan dengan kerutan di keningnya. Ia menggigit cokelat dengan bringas. Sesaat melipat tangannya dan mendengus. Bahkan saat marah seperti itu ia masih terlihat seperti perempuan.

"Kalau dia datang, kubunuh dia.." ucapnya, berjanji pada diri sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Matt muncul. "Hei!! Googleboy! Kau kemana saja?! Apa kakimu bermasalah?! Kau lambat sekali!!" cerca Mello dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Namun Matt tidak menghiraukannya, ia langsung berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Hei!!" sergah Mello saat melihat tingkah Matt. "Tunggu!" ia mengikuti Matt memasuki perpustakaan.

Matt menyimpan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya di atas meja. Penjaga perpustakaan yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya, "Matt, Mello.. Terimakasih sudah membawakan buku buku ini" katanya.

"Tak masalah" jawab Matt singkat.

Ia langsung berbalik dan menyambar lengan Mello yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku ingin bicara, kutunggu di bawah pohon willow" ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar serius, namum mengancam.

Matt melepaskan tanganya dari lengan mello dan langsung keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sementara itu Mello membatu. Dengan wajah merah dan hati berdebar.

Kurasa dia salah paham...

Matt duduk terdiam di bawah pohon willow besar, namun tanpa rokok dan game portable.

Setelah beberapa menit, Mello datang dan menghampiri Matt. Ia berjongkok sehingga tingginya sama dengan Matt.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" ucapnya seakan acuh.

"Ini tentang Near..." kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Matt membuat Mello fokus. "Ia terlihat begitu muram akhir akhir ini. Dia juga menjadi lebih penyendiri daripada biasanya" jelasnya.

Matt berhenti sebentar, menatap wajah Mello yang serius lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan "hari ini aku akhirnya tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu..."

"Lalu apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku butuh sedikit bantuan, Mello"

Near kembali terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa bungkusan putih di tangannya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong.

Di belakangnya Matt dan Mello berjalan mengendap endap sembari merapat ke dinding. Licin seperti belut, merayap masuk ke dalam kamar Near tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Mello hanya menyimpan kotak berbungkus kertas kado motif stripes hitam-merah di sebelah bantal near.

"Ok. Cepat keluar sebelum Near kembali." ucap Matt sambil menarik Mello keluar.

"Fuuh.." Matt dan Mello menghela nafas di dalam kamar mereka.

"Hey Mel!" ucap Matt sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangan kepada Mello yang masih terengah engah. "Mission accomplished, partner!" katanya lagi, sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

Mello membalas kepalan tangan Matt, "yang tadi itu tak akan berhasil tanpaku, Matt!"

Near kembali berjalan di koridor, masih dengan bungkusan putihnya namun tanpa wajah muramnya. Itu kini tergantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sama dengan biasanya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan langsung membuka bungkusan putihnya di atas meja.

Ternyata itu adalah robot mainan yang dulu diberikan L pada Near. Di lengan kanan robot itu terlihat lem yang masih basah.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada Beyond... Ia yang memperbaikimu" Near berbicara kepada robotnya.

Near menaruh robotnya di tempat yang tersinari matahari, supaya lem dilengan robotnya lebih cepat mengering. Di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tak sengaja ia melihat kotak di sebelah bantalnya. Kotak stripes hitam-merah.

Near mengambilnya sembari duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka kertas kado yang melapisi kotak itu dengan rapi.

Near berhenti ketika melihat benda yang ada di dalamnya. Ia mengangkatnya dan melihat ada surat di dasar kotak.

Near membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

**"Dear Near,**

**Aku tahu beberapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu murung. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, hingga tadi pagi. Jujur saja aku menyelinap ke dalam kamarmu dan melihat robot pemberian L sudah rusak.. Aku tak bisa membelikan yang sama, karena Thailand jauh dari sini. Oleh karena itu... Aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu robot kayu. Aku berharap kau terhibur, Near...**

**Matt,**

**Mail Jeevas"**

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar pintu kamar Matt dan Mello. Keduanya yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan masing masing terlihat enggan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Matt.. Buka pintunya." ucap Mello yang sedang memainkan laptopnya sambil mengunyah cokelat batangannya.

"Kau saja yang buka. Aku sedang sibuk." jawab Matt dari sebrang tempat tidurnya. "Nanti kuberi kau coklat saat Valentine..." katanya lagi.

"Benar ya!" Mello langsung beranjak, Matt hanya menangguk.

Mello langsung membuka pintu dengan semangat. Namun ia terdiam saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. "...Near??"

Near hanya menatap Mello sebentar, lalu menengok ke dalam kamar, melihat Matt yang menatapnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Near berjalan mendekati Matt. Tangan kecilnya meraih leher Matt lalu memeluknya. "Terimakasih, aku akan menjaganya." ucap near, lalu ia kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Matt memerah, melihat wajah Near begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Near tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Matt serta Mello yang masih tertegun.

"Kenapa hanya kau yang dapat pelukan dari near!!??" Terdengar teriakan Mello dari dalam kamar.

**A Present–END **


	3. The Day

**Summary:** Matt dan Mello sama-sama menderita brother complex pada near. Mereka berlomba satu sama lain hanya untuk melelehkan hati si putih (you-know-who… yang saya maksud bukan anjingnya Shinchan). Dan ada chapter khusus MxM-nya.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** MxM

MattxNear

MelloxNear (jika yang brother complex juga dimasukkan dalam pairing)

**Note: **Maaf karena terlambat update (terlambat banget) *sujud-sujud minta maaf*.

**UNTOUCHABLE WHITE: Chapter 3 – The Day**

Kini sudah genap satu tahun. Hari demi hari, terasa begitu banyak hal yang berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit, mirip dengan benih kecil yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah.

Hari yang takkan mungkin kulupakan. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat tatapan matanya masih sedingin es dan hatinya masih serapuh kertas.

Matt menatap jam digital di atas meja, 13 Oktober tepat pukul 2 siang, tertulis disana.

Hari yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang sekarang sedikit ia sesali. Tapi tanpa hari itu, ia dan Mello tak akan seperti sekarang. Rasa syukur hanya ia pendam dalam hati, terlalu egois untuk berbagi dengan teman sekamarnya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya mendapatkan runtutan ejekan dari mulut Mello.

Matt berjalan pelan ke arah jendela, menatap keluar. Tetesan air dingin di luar mengukir embun tebal di jendela. Awan yang kelam menggantung di langit.

Semuanya begitu sempurna. Begitu menggambarkan suasana hari itu, tepat setahun yang lalu.

* * *

Seorang bocah belasan tahun dengan jas hujan berwarna hitam didampingi seorang pria paruh baya berjalan di tengah rintik hujan.

Bahu jas pria itu dibasahi oleh tetesan air hujan yang menetes dari ujung-ujung payung berwarna hitamnya.

Mereka berhenti di depan bangunan bergaya inggris tua yang terlihat begitu hangat -entah karena apa. Dengan taman berumput yang luas, dinding bata berlapis cat putih dengan paduan warna abu yang samar.

Pria itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk lalu memencet bel yang menggantung di dinding. Sembari menunggu pintu terbuka, ia sedikit merapikan jasnya dan menepuk-nepuk rambut pirangnya dengan menggunakan tangan.

Sesegera ia menurunkan tangannya ketika pintu mulai terbuka. Seorang pria mempersilahkannya masuk.

Bocah kecil tadi melangkah masuk. Ia melepaskan jas hujannya dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk.

Setelah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya, pria berambut pirang itu dipersilahkan menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia berhenti sebentar ketika menyadari anak lelaki yang dituntunya tadi tetap diam di depan pintu masuk.

"Mihael... Ayo kemari." pria berambut pirang itu memanggilnya.

"...Tempat ini akan menjadi rumah barumu."

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menghisap rokok. Ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Sementara tangannya asik dengan tombol-tombol game portable.

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Suara dari game portablenya menggema di ruangan itu.

Matt yang sedang asik tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh bunyi ketukan pintu.

Ia gelagapan mematikan rokoknya lalu menyembunyikannya di dalam laci. Lalu ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya keudara agar aroma rokok tidak terlalu tercium. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Pintu diketuk sekali lagi. Matt memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintunya, menghadapi apapun yang ada di luar sana.

"B..." Matt bergumam ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintunya. Ternyata hanya Beyond, saudara kembar L. Mereka sangat mirip, namun masih bisa dibedakan. Selain karena bola mata Beyond berwarna merah darah, prilaku mereka pun benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku mengantar anak ini..." Beyond menunjuk anak laki laki -err atau perempuan mungkin, disebelahnya. Anak itu membawa koper besar. Pasti ia akan tinggal disini.

Anak itu melangkah masuk dan mengamati kamar. Matt memperhatikan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau, ia kini punya teman sekamar.

Matt tersenyum, "siapa namamu?"

Anak itu diam tak menjawab. Ia terus mengeluarkan pakaian miliknya dari koper.

"...Namanya Mello" ucap Beyond dari luar kamar. "Sudah ya, aku mau makan selai stroberi lagi" katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Matt menutup pintu dan kembali ke teman barunya. "Namaku Matt. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mello.." ucapnya ramah.

"Namaku Mihael! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu!" Mello menjawab ketus. Ia langsung berdiri dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, membelakangi Matt.

Matt agak terkejut dengan sikap teman barunya itu. Namun ia mengacuhkannya, karena dulu saat ia masuk panti, ia pun berikap sama seperti Mello. Arogan dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Matt memandangi punggung Mello dari tempat tidurnya. Ia seperti melihat patulan masa lalu didalamnya. Begitu sama persis.

Matt menghela nafas, mengingat masa lalu selalu membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Diantara ingin menangis atau marah, ia bahkan tak bisa memilih.

Matt memutuskan untuk pergi tidur daripada terus memandangi cermin paralel di sebrangnya yang hanya akan membuatnya bermimpi buruk. Ia menarik selimutnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Matt membuka matanya yang masih berat, terus memintanya untuk kembali tidur. Namun telinganya merasa terganggu oleh suara tangisan.

Tangisan? Siapa yang menagis?

Matt bangun lalu menatap Mello yang terisak di sebrang tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya ditutupi oleh bantal, yang berhasil meredam suara tangisnya.

Matt perlahan lahan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Mello, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara berisik dan mengejutkan Mello.

Mello masih terus terisak di bawah bantalnya. "..Maafkan aku...," ia bergumam, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Matt

Perlahan-lahan Matt menyentuh bantal di atas kepala Mello, lalu ia menggesernya hingga wajah Mello terlihat jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Matt sambil menatap Mello.  
Matt bisa melihat mata Mello yang bengkak akibat menangis, rambut pirangnya pun terlihat lembab karena terbasahi oleh air mata. Entah kenapa Matt tertegun. Wajah Mello begitu membuatnya tertarik, apa lagi dari jarak sedekat ini.

Mello diam tak menjawab. Ia terus menagis, air matanya terus mengalir.

Matt berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya lalu memberikannya pada Mello, "makanlah..," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna merah.

Mello bangun lalu menerima kotak itu, "apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Matt dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Cokelat," jawabnya singkat. "Cokelat bisa mengurangi stress, kau tahu?" tambahnya sembari duduk di sebelah Mello.

Mello masih tetap terdiam, ia tertunduk sambil menatap kotak cokelat di tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlihat ragu.

Matt mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka air mata di pipi Mello. "Aku tahu kau ketakutan," suaranya begitu lembut, "akupun begitu saat aku pertama kali kesini." Matt tersenyum pada Mello sambil terus memperhatikannya, "tenang saja..," bisiknya. Matt sekali lagi menyentuh pipi Mello, "aku akan melindungimu."

Mello tertegun, selama beberapa detik ia terus menatap mata Matt. Menganalisais apakah ia bersungguh-sunguh atau hanya membual. Mello hanya menemukan keseriusan dan kehangatan di dalam mata Matt.

"Terima kasih..," Mello tersenyum manis dan membuat pipi Matt bersemu merah.

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Mello menyadarkan Matt dari dunianya sendiri.

Wajah Matt masih bersemu merah, "uhm.., aku Mail Jevas. Tapi disini namaku Matt," ia gugup, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sekali lagi Mello tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Senyuman yang bahkan menandingi senyuman malaikat di mata Matt. Keindahannya begitu sempurna, tak ada yang mampu menandinginya. Dan senyum itu sekali lagi menyihir Matt.

Mello menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak Matt berjabat tangan, "aku senang bertemu denganmu, Matt… Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya."

Matt meraih tangan Mello, "aku juga, Mel-" ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Takut jika Mello marah padanya karena tidak memanggilnya 'Mihael'.

"Tidak apa apa.. Panggil saja Mello." Mello menggigit sedikit cokelat pemberian Matt, "..Ngomong-ngomong, cokelat ini enak ya? Kau beli dimana?"

"Umm..," Matt sedikit ragu untuk menjelaskannya, "sebenarnya... cokelat itu kuambil dari ruangan milik L... Dia saudara kembar dari Beyond, orang yang tadi mengantarmu kemari."

"..Jadi, kau mencurinya?"

Matt hanya mengangguk.

"Keren! Lain kali kita lakukan bersama, ok!"

Mulai hari itu, muncullah pembuat keonaran yang baru di Wammy House, dan Mello mulai ketagihan dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'cokelat'.

* * *

"Matto chaaan~" Mello membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk Matt dari belakang."Aku minta jatah coklatku hari ini doong...," katanya dengan suara dibuat buat, Mello mencoba merayu Matt.

"Le, lepaskan aku, Mello!" Matt mulai gelagapan, wajahnya memerah.

Rasanya ia kehilangan akal sehatnya jika ia berdekatan dengan Mello, apa lagi jika ia hanya berdua dengan Mello. Matt bisa saja kalah dari nafsunya dan dengan satu kali gerakan, Matt bisa langsung mendorong Mello ke kasur dan langsung melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu.

"Matto chaan~ ayolah..," tangan Mello masih terus bergelayut di pinggang Matt.

Terkadang Matt menyesal telah memberi Mello coklat hari itu...

"Baik, baik! Tapi ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini ya."

**The days-END**


	4. Valentine Day

**Summary:** Matt dan Mello sama-sama menderita brother complex pada near. Mereka berlomba satu sama lain hanya untuk melelehkan hati si putih (you-know-who… yang saya maksud bukan anjingnya Shinchan). Dan ada chapter khusus MxM-nya.

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** MxM

MattxNear

MelloxNear (jika yang brother complex juga dimasukkan dalam pairing)

**A/N: **Maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan karena Bunny hiatus *sujud* dan maaf juga udah seenaknya dating dan seenaknya pergi dari ffn (TAT). Chapter 4 dipersembahkan untuk para senpai di fandom DN tercinta :D

**Untouchable White: **Chapter 4 – Valentine Day

14 Februari. Semua gadis pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk hari ini. Bagi mereka 14 Februari itu kode yang diterjemahkan sebagai 'perang'. Hari terpenting dalam satu tahun itu kini mulai mendekat.

Sudah dari minggu sebelumnya, semua anak perempuan berkutat dengan buku petujuk memasak. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan amunisi perang mereka, bertaruh siapa yang lebih hebat dan memenangkan peperangan.

Di Wammy's House juga terjadi keadaan yang sama. Mereka yang tadinya bersahabat, kini memandang dengan tatapan sinis. Saling berargumen dan menjatuhkan. Hal itu dilakukan hanya untuk satu hal, yaitu : 'memenangkan hati laki-laki pujaannya'. Yah.. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak setiap orang yang coklatnya diterima akan diterima cintanya.

Dan kurasa ada satu lagi yang begitu lengket dari Valentine, hingga tak bisa dilepaskan. Mello.

14 Februari lebih berarti baginya daripada ulang tahunnya sendiri. Mungkin bagi bocah seusianya yang belum paham betul apa arti cinta (sementara gadis seusianya sudah tahu betul, atau mungkin hanya sok tahu), Valentine hanya suatu hari dimana ia akan mendapatkan banyak coklat dari lawan jenisnya.

Tentu saja Mello yang seorang maniak coklat ini tidak akan membuang kesempatan berharga ini bukan?

-Hari yang amat dinantikan Mello, 14 Februari-

Matt memicingkan matanya melihat teman sekamarnya bertingkah begitu aneh pagi ini. Bayangkan saja, bahkan tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ia sudah bangun dan merapihkan dirinya. Bahkan ia tersenyum! Sungguh membuat yang melihatnya merinding.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, kalian tinggal bayangkan seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang sebahu sedang mencoba berbagai baju mulai dari kemeja, jaket, celana pendek, kaca mata, dan bahkan wig. Ia sudah berdiri di depan kaca selama lebih dari 1 jam dan terus menganti pakaian sam bil bergumam "bukan.. Bukan yang ini," atau "hm.. Mungkin ada yang lebih bagus.." Memangnya dia mau kemana sih? Hollywood? Fashion show?

Namun akhirnya Matt keluar dari lamunan panjangnya tentang apa yang sebenarnya Mello lakukan, dan memang ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban kalau tidak bertanya langsung.

"Err.. Mell.. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Matt yang masih diam ditempat.

Mello yang sedang memakai wig afro berwarna hijau muda menengok ke arah Matt. "Kau tidak tahu ini hari apa?" katanya setengah membentak. Memang khasnya Mello berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Matt berusaha menghiraukan penampilan mello yang terlihat seperti badut di depannya, "...hari selasa kan?" katanya dengan innosen.

Mello tersenyum simpul, "che, kau ini masih kecil ya, Matt!" katanya dengan bangga. "Hari ini adalah perang! Perang dimana kita sebagai laki-laki mempertaruhkan harga diri kita. Siapa yang dapat coklat paling banyak adalah orang nomor satu!" Mello tampak sangat berapi-api, "Jadi kau tau kan sekarang hari apa, Matt?"

Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...Valentine ya?" jawabnya setelah lama berpikir. "Pantas kau girang sekali hari ini. Dan darimana teori kalau Valentine itu adalah perang? Jangan terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan Linda.. Kau jadi tertular hal-hal girly seperti ini." Matt menaruh satu lengannya di pundak Mello, menunjukan rasa ibanya.

GIRLY? Apa Mello tidak salah dengar? Tadi teman sekamarnya ini bilang kalau dia ini Girly kan?

"Matt.." Mello menatap Matt dengan wajah pembunuh. "Kau siap-siap saja malam ini. Sediakan coklatku dan tunggu di kamar. Oh iya, dan satu lagi... Jangan berharap kau bisa kabur, karena aku akan memberimu HADIAH SPESIAL malam ini."

Mello pergi keluar lalu membanting pintu meninggalkan Matt yang membatu di tengah kamar. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

Tadi itu apa? Ancaman pembunuhan? Tampaknya Mello marah sekali.. Bagaimana kalau dia merusakkan PSP-ku seperti waktu itu? Atau dia mengincar DS-ku sekarang? Tunggu.. Atau mungkin dia mau ****, ***** lalu ******? Oh Tuhan, aku masih perjaka... Bagaimana ini?

Sementara Matt masih membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dibayangkan oleh anak seusianya, Mello sedang berjalan di koridor asrama.

Tepat di ujung belokan menuju pintu kamar L, ia mendengar teriakan histeris para gadis yang mungkin saja sedang mengantri untuk memberikan coklat pada L.

"Baiklah! Inilah kesempatanku!" katanya pada diri sendiri. Dengan seluruh keinginannya untuk mendapatkan coklat, ia melompat ke sisi lain koridor itu. "Give me my cho... Err..." saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Mello tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dilihatnya L-Sama yang sangat ia kagumi terkapar di lantai. Dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis yang entah berasal dari mana-karena beberapa wajah tidak familiar baginya, berteriak 'aku ingin bajunya!','berikan celananya padaku!', 'aku ingin pegang rambutnya!' dan teriakan tak pantas lainnya.

Masih di dalam kamarnya, Matt gelagapan memasukkan barang berharganya ke dalam koper. PSP, NDS, Gameboy, rokok, beberapa helai bajunya, dan CD PS3-nya. Ia tidak tega melihat benda kesayangannya-pencerah hidupnya dirusak untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh Mello. Ia juga tidak mau 'diapa-apakan' oleh Mello malam ini, karena seharusnya dialah yang menjadi seme.

"Tidak ada waktu.. Aku harus kabur sekarang juga.." katanya sambil menutup paksa kopernya yang kepenuhan. Matt tergesa-gesa membuka jendela lalu mencoba memanjat keluar.

Baru saja ia bersiap untuk melompat, suara bantingan pintu mengejutkannya, membuat seluruh barang bawaannya jatuh berantakan. "Oh God, this is bad.." bisiknya dalam hati sambil menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata itu adalah Mello, menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Um.. Aah.. Mello.. Hai.. Hahaha..ha.." terlihat sekali kalau Matt sangat gugup. Kalau dia ketahuan pasti hukumannya akan ditambah berkali-kali lipat. Dan sekarang dia tertangkap basah akan kabur. Malam ini pastilah malam yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

"Matt.." Mello berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih berantakan. "Kau harus membantuku melarikan diri sekarang."

"Apa?" Matt makin tidak mengerti dengan teman sekamarnya ini.

"Perempuan itu monster!" teriak Matt yang tengah berlari di tengah koridor bersama Mello. Sudah 30 menit lebih duo M ini berlari.

"Belok kanan!" Mello memerintahkan parternya. Matt hanya mengikuti sambil terus berlari hingga mereka terperangkap di jalan buntu.

"Sial…" Mello hanya bisa mengumpat sementara para gadis itu mulai bergerumul didepan mereka.

Tidak sengaja Matt melihat Near sedang berjalan santai dibelakang para gadis-monster itu. Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya, "lihat! Itu Near!" Matt berteriak sekeras mungkin. Dengan liciknya ia menggunakan Near sebagai umpan.

Ternyata rencananya berhasil, gerombolan itu mulai mengejar Near sekarang.

"Kabur sekarang, Mello!" Matt dan Mello berhasil kabur. "Near… Maafkan aku, aku masih sayang nyawa." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dua bocah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di gudang lantai 3. Mereka mengunci pintunya dan memastikan semuanya aman.

"Fiuh…" Mello beristirahat di sebuah sofa tua yang berdebu. "Tadi itu parah sekali." Katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya ingin meledak. "Hari Valentine-ku kacau…"

Matt tau kalau Mello sangat menantikan hari ini. Tapi tetap saja Matt tidak suka kalau Mello mengharapkan coklat dari orang lain. Selama ini yang memberi Mello coklat selalu Matt, kalau tidak Mello-lah yang membelinya sendiri.

Matt berjalan mendekati Mello, menjulurkan tangan dengan sekotak coklat yang terbalut pita merah. "Nih, hadiah Valentine." Ucap Matt sambil memalingkan muka. "Tahun depan kau hanya boleh berharap mendapat coklat dariku saja, OK?"

_Matt usia 14 tahun, baru mengerti arti sesungguhnya kata 'cemburu'._

Valentine Day – END

Ada typo? Mau nge-flame? Kritik? Saran?

Review !


End file.
